


Silence of the Keeper

by KillItWithFire130



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-16
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-01-25 00:30:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1622486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillItWithFire130/pseuds/KillItWithFire130
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One country once had a prince who was born to do more. Watch as he becomes the greatest while trying to keep his secrets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chosen Name, New Circumstance

“Taichou! Taichou are you out here?” There was a rustle of leaves and the four other members of ANBU team ONI Bear, Wolf, Dragon and Phoenix came out of the bushes to find their captain Kitsune meditating on the water, beautiful multicolored lights floating around his five year old body. They all watched with wide eyes for a little while and after about ten minutes the lights disappeared into is body and he stood up: “Is it already time for that useless meeting?” The group broke themselves out of their stupor and Wolf said: “Yes it is Kitsune Taichou. Konoha arrived later than they said they would and came with kunoichi despite the rules in the contract.” Kitsune rolled his eyes in knowing and annoyance and they disappeared to the Uzukage tower that was just a front for the royal palace but no one knew about it if they were not from the island nation.

They used a secret entrance and everyone except for the 'Uzukage' jumped and had to pull their weapons but then their eyes widened when the small ANBU captain snapped his fingers and all of their weapons flew into a metal box that closed and sealed itself so it looked completely solid: “You just violated another one of the rules we gave you for this meeting so now the payment you must give us will be doubled.” The 'Uzukage' nodded and said as he cast non-trusting looks at the others in the room and completely ignored Kushina, who was sitting by her husband: “Now what does Konoha want with us?” Kushina was going to say something when a silencing seal appeared over her mouth, the eyes of the small captain glinting behind the mask: “Women have no right to speak here so you would do well to remember that.”

Minato narrowed his eyes and while he was trying to get the seal off of his wife Jiraiya asked: “And what do the kunoichi have to say about this Uzukage-sama? Surely they would be protesting such treatment.” The ANBU team and the 'Uzukage' all laughed and after a moment Wolf said after they had calmed down: “Do you actually think the K...I mean Uzukage would allow a mere woman into the shinobi forces?” All of the kunoichi on the Konoha side bristled with anger and Tsunade asked in a voice that showed her barely controlled anger: “Are you saying that Whirlpool...” 

Before she could finish her sentence the small captain appeared in front of her, put a silencing seal on her as well and backhanded her into a far wall: “Silence in our presence woman! Why do you think that we sent Kushina away despite her being of the royal family? She was adamant on joining the shinobi forces no matter what anyone told her, including her father. Her father disowned her and forced her to sign a blood contract that made he sign over all parental rights to any sons she bore and forbid any daughters she had from taking the Uzumaki name. Why do you think that your son was brought here as soon as he was free from your body former Princess, or should I be calling you Mother?” 

The eyes of those from Konoha widened and Minato said in a small voice: “My...” the young man looked at Minato and said in a voice that made them all shiver: “Do not talk to me as if you are familiar with me Yondaime-baka. Because of the contract that your useless wife signed you never had any kinds of rights to me.” The small captain went back to his group and then the 'Uzukage' said: “now tell us why you have come here Yondaime and should any of your...ugh! Kitsune-sama I can not do this any longer! Do you think that I can return to my normal duties now?” The small captain put a hand on the leg of the man and said in a kind voice: “Of course you may go and thank you for doing this. It is greatly appreciated.”

The 'Uzukage' bowed to the team and left in a rush, ignoring the Konoha group as they sat in stunned silence. Once they had all gathered their wits Kakashi asked in a respectful voice: “So Kitsune-sama are you going to get the true lea...” “We know why you are here you annoying baka. You and Konoha found out that this useless woman here can no longer bear children so you wished to plead with the leader to return me to Konoha. Well the answer is NO so get out of our country before we are forced to declare war on Fire Country. ROOT!” A group of about forty men appeared and the small captain said: “Escort this group back to the mainland and be sure they take their useless women and female shinobi with them.” “Yes my lord.”

The ROOT group grabbed each member of the Konoha group and left in a water shunshin, the ANBU group disappearing and the small captain going to the palace where he went to his personal rooms. He jumped into the bathtub and cleaned up so he would feel nice and fresh again, his sapphire eyes sparkling in happiness and his whisker marks standing out on his pale skin. He dressed in his sleeping kimono and left his hair loose to dry as he walked to the main bedroom where he walked in to see his grandfather Kyoshiro Uzumaki, or as he was known as by his enemies Demon Eyes Kyo, sitting by the fire reading a book: “Jii-chan I am back from that useless meeting with Konoha."

Kyoshiro looked up from his book and smiled widely, motioning for him to sit at his side. The young boy walked forward and sat down on his lap, sitting back with a content sigh: "How are you doing little one? I am sorry for sending you to the meeting but..." "it is just fine Jii-chan I was bound to run into someone from Konoha sooner or later." The two talked for a little while and during a lull in the conversation the little boy said: "Do you remember how you wished I would not have to be with a woman to continue the line and I would be the last of the Uzumaki clan because of it?" The red eyed man nodded and he continued: "I just found out from Juubi before the meeting and he found a gene that was dormant that no longer is. I am now the first Uzumaki male Barer in 3000 years. So we do not need to rely on a...female to continue the line."

Kyoshiro smiled widely and swung his grandson around in a circle laughing in pure joy: "Oh you have made me so happy my sunshine! Our royal line will continue on...but only with who I deem worthy for you." "Of course Jii-chan. I should tell you good-night now because when the royal council hears about my new status they will want me to take the mark of the Bearer. It is also my fourth birthday so my naming ceremony is at midday." "Good-night my little Sunshine and we will see you in the morning baby." The little boy shuffled sleepily to his room and Kyo sat back to continue reading the Ancient Book of Uzumaki family names, a smile on his face at the continuance of the family line.

The next morning at six the young captain was coming back in from his daily training with his team and some of the ANBU rookies: "My little Sunshine can I come in please?" "Of course you can come in Jii-chan I am only coming in from training.'' The door opened and Kyoshiro came into the room with a medium sized package in hand and a jewelry box in the other: "Go ahead and take a bath but do not put anything other than your bathrobe on." The little boy nodded and went to take a bath while Kyo opened the package that had been in the royal family since the first Male Barer 4000 years ago. It was a gorgeous pristine white Chinese shirt that went to the knees and over the hands with a pair of white gloves to go with it. It also had black pants with white vines and a white rose on the left leg and a pair of white shinobi sandals to complete the little outfit. Once his grandson was dried and dressed in the outfit he combed his long hair and handed him the pair of gloves.

Kyo opened the jewelry box and pulled out a white gold circlet and placed it on his head where it resized to fit, a large ruby heart in the middle twinkling: "Are you ready to go Sunshine?" The little boy nodded and took the offered hand of his grandfather, both knowing that it would be a day where their lives changed for the better.

 

Chapter 1-Chosen Name New Circumstance

Kyo and his grandson walked into the main royal meeting room, everyone inside gasping and bowing low when they saw the crown prince dressed in clothes that had not been seen in so many years. Once the king was at his throne he turned to face those in the room and put a hand on the shoulder of his grandson, who stood at his side with pride on his face: "Today is a most joyous day for the entire kingdom. Not only is it the fourth birthday of the prince and therefore his naming ceremony but he is the first Uzumaki male bearer in thousands of years so our great line will not end with him as we all feared!" Everyone in the room cheered and then quieted down when Kyo put his hand up to call for silence.

They held the Naming Ceremony for all of Whirlpool to see due to the technological developments they shared with the Outside world but not the Elemental Nations. But at the Marking only the king, his grandson and elder placing the mark were allowed to be present. Said elder also had to say farewell to all he knew because it was an honored tradition for the one to place the Mark to die at the hands of the one receiving the Mark. Once it had been done and the family of the elder had come to claim the body Kyo took his grandson to his bedroom where all of his belongings were placed in sealing scrolls that had been put into a shoulder bag: "I do not like this part of the tradition my Sunshine. You are only four years old and now must leave for seventeen years!" The little boy gave his grandfather a hug and said: "I do not like it either but it has to be done. And I am going to be busy attending the Hidden School in Japan and playing Quidditch. But I am really going to miss you Jii-chan. Be sure to say farewell to the others for me please." Kyoshiro held the little boy tightly and tears fell down his face as his grandson faded away from the Elemental Continent until he was 21 and ready to be king: "Good-bye for now my beloved Sunshine."

 

In the middle of the large hall meant for meetings and having meals in the hidden training facilities for the Japanese Quidditch team the Shinjuku Shinigami the coach Hoshi and current captain and Seeker Kuro Murasaki were waiting with anticipation. Their allies in Whirlpool kingdom had a boy who was one of the best players that they had ever seen. He was able to play all positions to perfection but he excelled as a Keeper, which what they were sorely lacking as their last one was fired. There was suddenly a flash of light in the room and their jaws dropped when they saw a drop dead gorgeous little boy standing there with a smile on his face: "Greetings to the both of you. Am I to assume that the older gentleman is Coach Hoshi and the other is Captain and Seeker Kuro Murasaki?"

The two shook their heads to clear their thoughts and bowed to him as he did for them: "Why yes we are young man. Are you the young man that King Uzumaki communicated to us about?" "As a matter of fact I am sir. My name is Yukimura Sasuke Naruto Uzumaki, Crown Prince and leader of Whirlpool Nation Military and Shinobi forces. It is a pleasure to meet the both of you." Their jaws dropped once again and Naruto laughed a little. He waved his sleeve covered hand in front of their faces and said: "Are we going to start practice soon or will we be attracting flies instead?" The two shook their heads once again to clear them and then led him through their training facility, Naruto looking around and asking the odd question every now and then.

Once they had finished the tour and were going to practice all of the players widened their eyes when they saw the marks of a Bearer on his bare left shoulder: "Oh dear Kami-sama you are an Uzumaki Male Barer!" Naruto slipped the practice robes on over his outfit and said as he glared at them with his eyes glowing: "I may be a Barer but I am a Shinobi first so do not treat me any different than you do you understand?" All of the players froze in fear and then got down to one knee and said: "Yes my lord." They all stood up again and then went to practice, everyone extremely excited because they may now be able to make it past the semi-finals for the Quidditch World Cup. At their break time for lunch Naruto sat down at a far table and pulled out a scroll that had food written in kanji, everyone watching in awe as he unsealed a bowl of fruit, a bowl of green salad, a small jug of milk and a large wrapped package he put to the side for later.

He said a quick prayer and then started to eat, a look of satisfaction on his face. Duo Maxwell, one of the Beaters sat down across from him and asked in curiosity: "Why are you not eating meat Majesty?" Naruto made a face and once he had finished the bite in his mouth said: "I have never eaten meat before Maxwell-san and I do not intend to start now. I am quite satisfied with my meal as it is thank you." Duo nodded and moved back to the table he was at before, everyone going back to their previous conversations. Once Naruto was done his dishes disappeared and he pulled out a flask of steaming green tea then unwrapped a large egg custard tart that made Quatre Winter one of their Chasers drool as it was his favorite treat.

Naruto pulled out two plates and cut the large tart in half, putting each half on one of the plates. He hopped off of his chair, went to where Quatre was sitting and held out one of the plates: "Would you like the second half of my dessert Winter-san? It is far too large for me to finish on my own." Quatre took the plate and thanked him quietly, Naruto nodding with a small smile on his face as he went back to his table to eat his tart and drink his tea, Quatre eating the pastry with a big smile on his face. Once Naruto had finished eating he stood up and bowed to the others before he went to their practice pitch. He sat down against the middle goal post and pulled out another scroll that had a package underneath it and a letter from his grandfather. He broke the seal on the letter and started to read: 'My dearest Sunshine it has been less than a day and we already miss you terribly. The part of the tradition where a Barer must leave until they are 21 is utter trash but we cannot change the laws.'

'Dragon has been placed as your temporary replacement but he does not want to be called Taichou as it is your rightful title. Konoha is livid because we refuse to sent you to, according to them, "where you rightfully belong". I showed them the contract that whore Kushina signed and they knew that nothing could be done about it as it is signed in blood and therefore unbreakable. Now to change the subject, I have found you two suitable mates but they are a little older than you may be expecting. One of them is called Maximillius Maddison and he is a budding Potions Master in the Isles. He is 21 years old and is very anxious to meet you. The other is an older gentleman by the name of Nasta Delericey, a dragon tamer for a dragon reserve and best friend of Maximillius. He is also very anxious to meet you as well. He is 27 years old and both of them will be at your first game soon. We will all be waiting for your first letter Sunshine and I love you very much.-Your Jii-chan Kyoshiro "Demon Eyes Kyo" Uzumaki.'

Naruto wiped a tear from his eyes and enlarged the package from the metal smiths he always visited when he was on leave. He removed the top and his eyes widened when he saw an absolutely gorgeous broom that appeared to be made of mythril and adamantium. The twigs were made of finely worked mythril and had special runes on the handle so that it would always be able to fly and that he would be the only one who would be able to control it. He then moved the broom out of the way and his jaw dropped when he saw the three Deathly Hallows nestled in the velvet lining under the broom. He picked up the small scroll and read: 'Sunshine, as you know these are the Deathly Hallows but what is not commonly known is that the three brothers were our ancestors so they are your birthright. Also included are the vault keys to their vaults and others we inherited and a letter saying that all rights and titles should be given over to you.-Love Jii-chan.' 

The little boy smiled softly and put the chain with the keys around his neck and hid it beneath his shirt. He picked up the cloak and ran a hand down the silvery fabric, a happy feeling coming from said cloak. He picked up the ring with the Resurrection Stone and placed it on his left ring finger, said stone pulsing happily as well. He then looked at the wand and carefully took it out, a warm feeling going through him and a ghostly hand brushing his cheek and ruffling his hair with the song of a phoenix trilling through the air. Naruto smiled and put the things back into his pocked, the ring shining on his hand, the cloak on a charm on his bracelet and the Elder Wand hidden in a holster on his leg. Naruto walked back happily and said with a smile on his face: "These next few years are going to be very fun indeed."

11 Years Later...

It was an unseasonably sunny day in England and the wizarding population was out in droves. The English National Quidditch team had made it to the finals of the World Cup and was going up against the undefeated Shinjuku Shinigami of Japan.11 years previously the team had gotten a new Keeper and they had won the Cup every year ever since. Said Keeper had a perfect record because in his eleven years of playing he had NEVER let anyone score a single quaffle, including the penalty shots. Walking through the campgrounds was Head Auror James Potter with his wife Lily, their son Harry and two of his best friends Fred and George Weasley. James had managed to get them some tickets for the Top Box from Ludo Bagman and they were all very excited for the game to start. Down the way from their tent Duo was wandering with a henge tag on his chest so he would not be mobbed looking for the mates of his friend: "Max! Nasta where did the two of you go this time? I have your two tickets for the Top Box!"

A few feet from the Potter tent Duo was looking around the tents for the lost mates of his friend and was so distracted he crashed into James, who fell into the tent, his glasses flying off and the frames tearing off the tag Duo had been wearing, making his disguise melt away: "Oh Kami I am so sorry about that." Duo quickly hopped off of him and James put his glasses back on, his eyes widening when he saw who had crashed into him: "D...d...Duo Maxwell!" Duo widened his eyes and looked down to see that the tag that he had been wearing was now torn and lying in two pieces on the floor: "SHIT!"

He jumped up as did James and ran out of the tent, only to run back in a few moments later, raving fans running past the tent looking for him yelling in excitement. James smiled but then his eyes went wide when Duo pulled the latest Stark phone out of his pocket and pushed a few buttons. After talking in rapid Japanese for a few moments Duo turned to James as the others came into the room and asked: "Would you mind if I waited here until one of the others is able to come for me with a new tag? I can't go outside right now without getting mobbed or something even worse." They all nodded blankly and Duo smiled widely at them before sinking to his knees to the side of the tent flaps, playing a game on his phone and not answering any of their questions as he did so. After what seemed like ages the tent flap moved a little and two enormous looking men peeked in, Duo putting his phone away and jumping up: "Max! Nasta! My tag fell off again and tore while I was wandering around looking for you." The two laughed at him for a second and Nasta bowed his head as Max helped with the new tag: "Thank you for helping our friend. He can be a little air headed and clumsy at the best of times." "OI!"

James and Lily shook their heads and Lily said as the three boys still stood speechless: "It was no trouble at all. But what may we ask was that tag? We have never seen anything like that before and normally phones don't work around so much magic." Duo picked up the torn tag and the three just inclined their heads slightly before leaving, no one saying a word and James staring after them: "Well that was just plain rude." Harry finally broke out of his stupor and said to his father: "Dad, the Japanese are extremely private people and according to the papers and magazines the Shinigami never willingly associate with women." The twins came forward as well and said: "Their keeper is..." "...from the Whirlpool Kingdom..." "And they don't hold women in any kind of regard at all." Harry nodded and said: "The Crown Princess was even disowned and was made to sign a blood contract saying that her sons would have to be turned over to Whirlpool and daughters would be forbidden from taking the royal name or even crossing the borders. At least that is what the book Blaise has says anyways."

Back at the stadium all of the players were in the locker rooms but Naruto was in a private changing room that the team and his mates had insisted he have. Over the years Naruto had gone from a four year old adorable child to an absolutely gorgeous and to die for young man of nearly sixteen. His skin was tan and flawless except for his two tattoos and the whisker marks on each of his cheeks. His blonde hair was down to his waist and was braided and kept in a bun on the back of his head during his games so it would not get in the way. His deep blue eyes were glowing like pure jewels and he still wore the white outfit from before that had actually grown with him and the pendant he wore on his forehead always glowing happily. He also still wore the Resurrection Stone on his hand and never let it leave him in case someone tried to steal it like they once did in Germany with the cloak: "Yuki-chan are you decent love?" "Of course I am love, please come in Max."

The door opened and Max came in, said man having to duck so his 6'8" frame would fit through the door, a bouquet of roses in one hand and a smile on his face: "I came to wish you luck Yuki-chan. Nasta would have come in with me but he is in the other room lecturing Duo because he destroyed his tag again." Naruto gave his mate a deep kiss and when they finally pulled apart he asked: "Would you please help me with my hair today Max? I know how much you love to play with it." Max grinned widely and went digging through the hair care bag his love always had with him, looking for his favorite brushes and all of the things that would prevent his hair from escaping the covering and get in the way of his playing. The door opened again a few minutes later and Nasta came into the room, his hazel/green eyes lighting up when he lay eyes of his mate and best friend laughing together.

He closed the door and gave Naruto a kiss: "Hello Caru how are you doing today? Are you nervous at all?" Naruto smiled a little and said: "Well maybe a little bit. This is the first time we have been in England after all. But there is also something that Master Shin told me the last time we spoke."The two looked at him and he continued: "They want me to represent the Hidden Academy in the upcoming Triwizard Tournament. Durmstrang refused to participate because Headmaster Snape and the school cannot stand Hogwarts or its Headmaster, which I cannot blame them for." The three of them talked for about twenty minutes and then it was time to go the main arena so Naruto kissed his two mates, picked up his broom and waved to his mates before joining his team so that they could make a grand entrance as they always did for all of their fans.

Back in the highest area of the arena James, Lily, Harry, Fred and George were sitting happily in the Top Box talking: "Harry! Fred! George!" The three turned around and smiled when they saw their other two friends Blaise Zabini and Draco Malfoy, the elder Malfoys talking with James and Lily, a baby girl on the hip of Lucius. They had been talking for awhile when the door opened and the Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge came in with a young man who turned out to be the Japanese Minister of Magic. The younger man was ignoring the older one which annoyed Fudge to no end. The door opened once again and Max came in with Nasta right behind him, everyone staring at the two because of how huge that they were. They sat down on the farthest side of the box after greeting the Japanese minister and started chatting about how they thought that the game was going go be: "So do you think that this game will be as bad as the one against the HolyHead Harpies?" "Max, I don't think any game can be as bad as the one against the Harpies. I mean a four and a half hour game where the Harpies lost 1100-0? I doubt Murakami or Hoshi would allow such a thing again." The two talked for a little longer until Ludo Bagman came in to introduce the teams.

Once the English team had been introduced the Japanese minister cancelled the spell on Bagman and used one himself: "And now my dear Japanese fans allow me to announce the seven men who make up our glorious world champions the undefeated Shinjuku Shinigami! Introducing our Chasers Kira Yamato, Quatre Winter and Shin Asuka!" A large flame in the shape of a dragon appeared in the air and they burst through it, showering the fans in gold dust. "And introducing out Beaters Duo Maxwell and Hiro Euie!" The time a flames shaped like a phoenix appeared and they burst through: "And introducing our new captain and seeker Setsuna F. Seie Yamato!" The cheers grew louder as Setsuna appeared in a ball of light: "And now put your hand together for our Keeper YuSa!" The stadium nearly burst at the seams with cheers as a large frost rose appeared in the middle of the arena and burst into small crystals, Naruto appearing with his white mask over his face so no one would see his actual face.

Once the introductions were over the official threw the quaffle into the air and the game began. In the Top Box George adjusted his Omnioculars and then gasped after a moment: "T...the Shinigami are riding Lightning Bolts!" "B...but we thought that only two were ever made and then deemed too dangerous for production!" The Japanese minister swallowed the dango he was eating and said in near perfect English: "Actually young man eight of the were made and YuSa purchased them all. He adjusted them a little and with months of practice the team was able to use them without injury. He sent the remaining brooms along with all information on them to his grandfather so that no one would be able to produce them again." Fudge wanted to talk with him about the brooms as well but the young man ignored him again and went to sit with Nasta and Max, both of them keeping a good eye on their mate. Two and a half hours later the Japanese fans were cheering and celebrating while the others were in complete shock when Setsuna caught the Snitch and ended the game 890-0.

A few minutes later the door opened and the Shinigami came in with proud looks on their faces as the Japanese minister presented them the cup proudly: "You have once again made Japan proud boys congratulations." They all bowed and held the Cup high and making the stadium burst into cheers once again. Ludo went up to the team and tried to put an arm around the shoulder of YuSa for a photo opportunity but said young man flicked his wrist and had his wand pointed at the older man, who was now on the floor cowering in fright at the wand: "Do not touch me you gambling addicted peasant." Ludo stuttered a little and was going to say something but fell silent when he saw the mask glinting with the promise of pain and agony should he utter a word. The team bowed to their Minister of Magic, nodded slightly to Fudge and left the Box with the Cup, the entire box except for the recently departed Max and Nasta silent and Fudge stuttering about how they were so rude and that the other Minster tried to make a fool of him.

Now I hope that all who read this like it and please let me know what you think! Kill It With Fire


	2. Off Season On Track

2 days later Naruto was getting out of his car and pulling his bag out of the trunk, Nasta getting out of the passenger side on shaky legs: "Dear Merlin! And I thought Max was a bad driver." "OI!" The two turned around and saw Max standing in the front doorway, a pout on his face and Naruto laughing behind his sleeve. When he had calmed down he went to give Max a big kiss and was going to say something when his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he fell, Max catching him before he hit the ground: "Has he not had any sleep at all Nas?" The two lay him on the bed in the master bedroom and went to put the things away and Nasta went to shower so when they came down three hours later he said: "He's tried but for some reason he couldn't sleep." Max thought for a moment and then asked: "Were the two of you sleeping in a tent?"

The face of Nasta cleared and he said: "I forgot the silencing charms again! No wonder Naru-chan looked so irritated when we left. I thought that Duo had done something to prank him again." The other man smiled and made Nasta his favored green tea while he made himself some regular tea: "Max! Are you home?" The two jumped up and rushed into the living room where the family of Max were coming in from the floo: "Shh!! Yuki-chan is asleep and I don't want to wake him up just y..." "Max? Nasta?" The two cringed slightly and Nasta went upstairs to find Naruto sitting up in the bed rubbing his eyes and looking refreshed: "I'm sorry love did we wake you?" "I was already awake but was wondering who was yelling so loudly downstairs." Nasta sat down on the bed and said as he held Naruto tightly: "Max's family is here and are going to want to meet you Cariad. Are you going to feel up to meeting them today?" Naruto nodded and gave Nasta a short kiss before grabbing one of his still packed bags and heading into the bathroom to take a bath and change into another outfit like the one he always wore.

Back in the living room Nasta came back in and took a seat next to Max and took a sip of tea before Richard, the second father of Max asked in his raspy voice: "So where is this Yuki-chan that the two of you are always going on and on about? I thought he was coming downstairs with you Nasta." "He was barely waking up so he went to take a bath to freshen up Dad. He just came back from the Quidditch World Cup this morning so he was very tired. His teammates need to stop making him stay so late so that they could party .I blame Duo for all of it." "MAX!" Nasta whacked him on the back of the head and said in a slightly amused voice: "You do know that Naruto is going to hit you as well right Max?" "You would be correct about that Nasta."

Everyone turned to the doorway and the two grinned while the family of Max and the recently arrived father and brother of Nasta stared with their jaws hanging and blushes to their faces. Naruto had on the white outfit he usually wore but instead of the black pants with a silver design he wore white pants with a delicate black design and his forehead pendant shining happily in the sunlight. He bowed a little and said: "Good morning to all of you. My name is Crown Prince Yukimura Sasuke Naruto Uzumaki of Whirlpool Kingdom in the Elemental Nations. Now please forgive me for what I am about to do." He walked into the room and hit Max over the head with his sleeve-covered hand, said man rubbing the spot with a small pout on his face: "And you should know better than to tell your family something like that about me or my team without me present." "Why are you being mean to me Yuki-chan?"  
Naruto laughed behind his sleeve-covered hand and after a moment Max went to stand by his family and said proudly: "These are my Dads Myron and Richard, my brother Caesar, my mother Ashleigh, my grandfather Alexander and my grandmother Kimberly." Naruto bowed to each of them in turn, his bows to the women seeming forced and then Nasta went to his small family: "Cariad this is my father Aneirin and my brother Sanex. Naruto smiled slightly and bowed again: "I apologize for not shaking the hands of anyone but I do not uncover my hands at all. My grandfather expressly forbid me from touching anything without them until I am at least eighteen." Ashleigh shook her head to clear it after a moment and then asked: "What do your mother and father have to say about something like that young man? Surely they would not allow him to do such a thing without their permission."

Naruto rolled his eyes and took a breath before taking a sip of tea and saying to a woman he did not feel like addressing: "As if that useless woman and idiotic man have any say in my life. Kushina was adamant on becoming something that was solely the work for a man and because of it she was disowned. And if that was not enough she was also made to sign a blood contract that gave all sons she had to Whirlpool and banned any of her...daughters...from taking the Uzumaki name or entering the Kingdom. When I was three they came into our borders but only wanted to get to know me and take me away because Kushina became barren after giving birth to me and they wanted someone to carry on their legacy...as if I would want anything to do with that stupid, useless whore." They all gasped and Kimberly said: "How could you say such things about your mother!" Naruto wanted to lash out at the woman but he calmed down after taking another sip of tea and said: "I can say that because she is a glorified whore who only married Minato because out of all of the men she slept with he was the one to get her pregnant. I received word three days before the Cup that Minato had finally divorced her when she was caught cheating on him and he also moved to the Kingdom after having her killed because she tried to assassinate him for taking away her money that she got for marrying him."

They all sat in shock and after a long minute of silence Caesar asked: "So what was it you were doing at the World Cup Yukimura?" Naruto looked at Max and asked: "Do they not know what I do for a living Max? I would have thought that the two of you had told them already." The two shook their head with sheepish looks on their faces so Naruto turned to the others and said: "I was at the Cup because my team played in it. I am the Keeper for the Shinjuku Shinigami and have been so for eleven years." The group of people sat like their brains had exploded with the information and Max said: "I think that you broke them Yuki-chan." Nasta rolled his eyes and said with a smile on his face: "That is the understatement of the year. Now if you will excuse me I have to go and hand in my keys to my apartment and buy a few things from Diagon Alley. Would either of you like to come along?" Max decided to stay behind with his family but Naruto, Aneirin and Sanex decided to go with him so they excused themselves and went to use the floo in the second living room that took them to the Leaky Cauldron.

Diagon Alley

When they arrived at the Leaky Cauldron many men and women alike were staring at Naruto with what looked like hunger in their eyes but the young man ignored them all and took the hand of Nasta happily when he offered it, his sleeve molding over his hand so he could hold it tightly. They walked through the archway to Diagon Alley and Nasta said: "I have to go to the office manager for the apartments and then make a few private purchases Cariad. Would you mind staying..." "Go ahead and do what you came to do Nas. I need to go and make a deposit at the bank and then pick up my mail from Rip Claw. If you are not done by then we can meet for lunch at the Leaky Cauldron in three hours." Nasta nodded, smiled in relief, gave him a brief hug and kiss, warned his father and brother to look after him and then left. The three walked through the cobbled streets and after chatting briefly with the warrior goblins by the doors they went inside where Naruto went to the nearest open teller and said: "A good morning to you Master Goblin. May your gold flow and your enemies fall to your blades."

The goblin looked up and his eyes widened when he saw Naruto: "Lord Peverell-Emrys-Hogwarts-Flamel-Draconis! How may I help you today sire?" Naruto unsealed a large case and placed it on the counter: "I am here to make my monthly deposit to the Farm in America and need to retrieve my mail from Master Rip Claw." The goblin accepted the case and when he was done weighing the contents and cataloging it he led Naruto into the back rooms. After about twenty minutes he came back to the front and asked the two: "Is there anything that the two of you need to do here as well?" They shook their heads and walked to a tea shop down the way. Once they were seated at an outdoor table with their tea Aneirin asked: "So Naruto, may I ask what it is that this Kushina woman wanted to be that resulted in her banishment?" Naruto took a sip of tea and after a few moments he said: "She wanted to be a female shinobi, or kunoichi as the rest of the Nations call them but that kind of job is for men and men only. Women should have no right to choose something like that."

They drank their tea in silence and after a little while Sanex blurted out with a blush on his face: "Can I have your autograph?" Aneirin whacked him on the back of the head and said: "Sanex you are 40 years old! Start acting your age you overgrown child!" Sanex rubbed the sore spot on the back of his head while Naruto laughed behind his sleeve before taking another sip of his green tea: "He is just excited Delericey-dono do not fault him for that." They talked for a little while and had just decided to leave when Nasta called for them through the now growing crowds of students who were doing their shopping for the new Hogwarts year: "Sorry if I took so long but it took me longer than expected because the manager was almost begging me not to go." Naruto smiled and said as they walked down the now busy street: "That is what happens when you are such a wonderful man and a great tenant. People will not want to let you go." Nasta gave him a long kiss and then they continued through the people, stopping briefly at the Apothecary to pick up a box of ingredients Naruto had delivered from China and Japan for some things he was working on.

Once they were done with everything the small group made their way back to the Leaky Cauldron and into a private dining room in the back where they each ordered a healthy fruit smoothie and once they had ordered their meal Naruto put the large bag in front of him on the table and started going through the letters, packages and invitations from different places around the world and were in many different languages. He looked at them all and the ones from Durmstrang he kept but all of the others he wrote something on each of them and made them disappear. But the ones from Hogwarts or the English Ministry of Magic he gathered them in a large pile and threw them into the fire on the other side of the room, a look of satisfaction on his face as they started to burn: "That old fool will not accept the fact that I absolutely refuse to attend his school. Besides, I already completed my magical education nearly ten years ago in Japan so it would be useless to attend a school that can teach me nothing and is years behind nearly every other school out there."

The four of them talked for a little while longer and when Tom came in to ask if they wanted dessert Naruto ordered a large bowl of orange and apple slices but the others wanted nothing. Once Tom had shuffled out of them room Sanex said: "I'm surprised that you did not order some kind of sweets for after lunch." Naruto swallowed a piece of apple and said to the happy approval of Aneirin: "I try to avoid unhealthy things as much as possible such as meat, sweet things, I am allergic to coffee, and a few other things I do not eat because of their unhealthiness. But I do know how to make a delicious sugar free coconut cake." The eyes of Aneirin actually started to sparkle to the surprise of his sons and he said happily: "I love absolutely anything that has coconut in it." Naruto quickly sent a text to Max and after a moment he said after putting his phone away: "Well, Max said that the two of you can come over for dinner and he will allow me to make the cake for dessert." Aneirin, Sanex and Nasta nodded and they talked some more before going into muggle London to buy the ingredients for the special cake that he was going to make.

Back at Max's house a few hours later Naruto was in the prized kitchen of his mate getting everything ready to make his coconut cake. He carefully pinned up his sleeves and they leaned forward but were surprised when they saw that he was wearing elbow length gloves: "You did not think that it would be so easy to see my hands did you?" He laughed lightly at the looks on their faces and got to work on his cake, a happy look on his face as he worked on the dessert. About an hour later he placed the cakes on a rack to cool and proceeded to make his special coconut glaze for it, Aneirin noticing that not once did his son-in-law use any kind of sugar or powdered sugar but actual coconuts and coconut milk. Once the glaze was finished Naruto dipped a small spoon into the glaze and held it out to the older man: "Would you be willing to taste this for me Delericey-dono so I can adjust it in case it needs more coconut milk or something else?"

Aneirin took the spoon and tasted the delicious smelling glaze slowly so he could savor it: "Oh dear Merlin that is actually sinfully delicious!" Naruto smiled but then he sweatdropped when he saw the almost pleading looks on the faces of his two mates and Sanex so he pulled out three more spoons and gave them each a small bit of the glaze as well: "And here I thought Arsenio was bad when it came to my desserts." "Did someone say my name?" Everyone turned to the doorway to one of the living rooms to see Arsenio standing there with a soft smile on his scarred face. Naruto smiled happily and went to give his third and final mate a big hug and a kiss: "Welcome home Arsenio! Would you like a cup of tea love?" "Yes please little love. That sounds wonderful right now." Max was going to get up but Naruto waved him down and went to prepare green tea for himself, Nasta and Aneirin, honey tea for Sanex, Jasmine tea for Arsenio and regular tea for Max. When Sanex took a sip his eyes widened and then he closed his eyes to savor the flavor: "Oh this tea is just heaven! You should open a shop or something."  
Everyone agreed and a few minutes later Naruto sat down to frost the cake, doing his best to keep the others from trying to get a taste of the heavenly glaze that went in the middle layers and the frosting that went on the outside of the dessert itself. Once he had finished it he put it in a cake dome and made a semi-transparent dome around that with a smile on his face when he saw their faces: "Now no one will be able to get to the cake before dinner is over. Now if you will all excuse me I am going to write a letter to my Jii-chan, Headmaster Snape and the Hidden School for information on the upcoming Tournament at Hogwarts." He gave his three mates a kiss, bowed slightly to the other two and then went to sit at his desk in the study, his parchment and writing materials appearing when they sensed his magical and chakra signatures. He pulled out a few more things and then started writing his letters, a small smile on his face that quickly turned into a grimace when he felt a twinge of pain in his belly that started traveling to his hands.

Later that night everyone was at the table and eating their food happily, talking and laughing like old friends. Halfway through their meal though the hands of Naruto started to shake all of a sudden, which he tried to hide with his sleeve by pulling it down: "If you will excuse me for a moment I need to use the restroom." He quickly moved away from the table and had barely made it to the center island before he started screaming in pain and collapsed, the others jumping up and rushing to him with worried looks on their faces. Aneirin and Sanex wanted to take him to St. Mungo's right away but Arsenio took Naruto into his arms and held him tightly as Max rushed to his potions box and Nasta held his brother and father back, his eyes filled with worry for his mate.

Aneirin tried to get past his son but when he could not he said: "Nasta Tabrien Delericey we have to get young Uzumaki to St. Mungo's to see what us the..." "This is not something that they are going to be able to take care of father!" The two looked at him but then turned to Max, who had just injected a blue/red liquid into the chest of Naruto, who fell asleep after a few moments of writhing in pain and whimpering slightly. Once Arsenio had come back from putting the young man to bed they sat back down at the table to continue eating. Aneirin did not pick up his fork but instead asked seriously: "So what just happened and why would you not let us take my son-in-law to St. Mungo's?" The three stayed quiet for a moment but then Nasta said: "Because Naruto graduated so early from his magical education his magic sees him as an adult and is trying to force his body into its inheritance. He was able to suppress it at first but now it is getting extremely bad, as you were able to see."

Max nodded and continued where Nasta had left off: "He used to be able to handle it when he would get an episode but about three weeks ago he had one so bad that he passed out and fell off of his broom during practice. He would have hit the ground three hundred feet down had he not been caught by the officials." Arsenio nodded and said: "Naru-chan came up with a pain relief potion that also has the effects of dreamless sleep that helps with everything so we always have it on hand in case he needs it. We once asked him why he does not let it happen and he said that if he lets the inheritance take place before he is sixteen than he could die because his body would not be able to handle it." Their eyes widened and Sanex said: "Dear Merlin he must be in agony all of the time! How much longer until his birthday?" "He is going to be sixteen on October 10th so he still has more than a month before he can let it happen." The eyes of Aneirin widened and he said sadly: "That poor, poor boy he must be in so much pain."

They all nodded and quietly finished their dinner, Max having put the plate of Naruto under a stasis and heating charm so he would be able to finish it later. Once they had all finished their food there was a brief flash and the domes surrounding the cake disappeared, said pastry having cut itself into decent sized pieces so they could enjoy what they had been waiting for." Max pulled down the cake plates and served them each a big slice with a glass of unsweetened ice tea. Aneirin looked at him with a question in his eyes but Nasta said with a knowing look on his face: "Just take a bite of cake and a drink of the tea and you will understand." He nodded and did as his son suggested, his eyes almost rolling into the back of his head: "Oh dear Merlin!" The three laughed when Sanex did the same thing and they continued eating the cake in enjoyable silence. Once they were done Aneirin and Sanex had to leave so Nasta saw them to the floo while Max and Arsenio cleaned up in the kitchen.

Once everything was done they all sat at the table with cups of tea and were talking quietly when they heard something shuffling down the stairs. They turned around and saw Naruto standing there freshly showered with a long white robe, hair flowing free and gloves firmly on his hands, the jewels on his forehead shining happily: " I am sorry about your brother and father having to see something like that Nasta. I did not offend them or anything like that did I?" They all got up to give him a big hug and Nasta said as they led him to the table and Max went to their cold cupboard to get him a large glass of orange juice: "Of course you didn't offend them caru! They were both extremely worried about you." Arsenio gave him a kiss and asked as Naruto took the charms off of his food: "How are you feeling now little love?" Naruto swallowed his carrots and said with a thoughtful look on his face: "I am actually feeling much better now Ari. Maybe that means I will not have another episode for a long time, if at all." They all shivered at the thought of another episode like that and then went back to what they normally did before going to bed a few hours later, Naruto very happy as he was sandwiched between his three mates who would soon become his lovers once his birthday was gone.


	3. Hogwarts Annoyance

A week before he had to head to Hogwarts Naruto was in Japan at the private training facility so they could train for the upcoming Quidditch season despite it being months away: "Are you feeling alright majesty? You seem out of sorts for some reason and we have almost gotten by you a few times." Naruto shook his head slightly to clear it and turned on his broom to face Captain Yamato, who preferred to be called Setsuna but they still called him Taichou: "I am feeling just fine Setuna-taichou. But I was thinking on my having to go to Hogwarts for the TriWizard Tournament. Nasta, Max and Arsenio cannot make it until my birthday in October because of work so I am going to be there for a month and a half alone and none of us want that to happen."Setsuna sat on his broom thinking for a minute but then he said: "How about the team and I come with you until they can arrive? We can always use our portkeys to return for practice on Sundays and Wednesdays." "You would do that Taichou?" Setsuna smiled slightly and said: "Of course we would majesty! You are one of our greatest friends and we would all be happy to help. Now is your head clear enough so we can continue practice?" Naruto nodded happily and they went back to work for the next Quidditch season in January.

Back in Whirlpool Kingdom Dragon, Wolf, Bear and Phoenix had been called to the throne room so he could talk to them about something. They appeared in the throne room and were surprised to see King Kyoshiro looking very excited, a letter with the crest for the Hidden School on it: "You called for us Majesty?" Kyo looked up from his letter and smiled widely: "I did indeed Team ONI. The Hidden School contacted me and asked if I would represent them as a judge at the TriWizard tournament. Do you have any idea what this means?" They shook their heads and he said: "The only one that they could agree was ready to send as the representative of their school is their top graduate and that is my beloved Sunshine! And I wish for the four of you to come as my guards, that is if you want to."

Team ONI agreed right away and then they were sent to get enough things to last them for a year. Back in the throne room a side door opened and Minato came in, a small smile on his face when he saw how happy the king was: "Did you get some good news from the Outside Majesty?" Kyo explained to him about the letter and what the school had wanted him to do for them. Once he had finished his explanation Minato asked: "Would it be okay with you if I accompanied you to the Outside Majesty? I really would like to get to know the Crown Prince; with your permission of course." Kyo thought about if for a moment and then he said: "You may want to pack some things for at least a year then Minato-san." Minato smiled, bowed low to him and then dashed off to get his things ready to go. Once the room was empty Kyo pulled a picture of Naruto when he was four and before he left out and lightly brushed the slightly chubby cheeks on the picture: 'You are my sunshine, my only sunshine, you make me happy when skies are gray. You'll never know dear how much I love you...' He looked out the window and said as he held the picture tightly to his chest with a tear rolling down his face: "Please don't take my Sunshine away..."

King's Cross

The floo at Platform Nine and three quarters flared up and many of the students and their parents froze and stared as three enormous men came out with a slightly shorter cloaked man between them protectively, said man in a full body cloak that hid what he looked like. They moved away from the Floo and went to the very last compartment of the train where they went in and put a large trunk inside before going back to the platform where Naruto hugged each of them and gave them a kiss as well: "I am gong to miss all of you so very much! A month and ten days seems like an eternity without all of you." They each gave him another hug and Arsenio said: "At least you won't be there alone as we feared little love. We will try to finish our work projects quickly so we can come and be with you." Naruto lingered in their embrace and did not want to let go but then the train blew its whistle so he dashed into his compartment and leaned out of the window and waved: "Max! Arsenio! Nasta I love you and will wait forever for the three of you!"

Naruto just waved to his beloveds until the train went around the corner and he was no longer able to see them. He sat down on the cushioned bench and in his head started the countdown on when he would see them again. He pulled the hood more over his head so no one could see his face and then he pulled out his fountain pen charmed to never run out of ink and a thick leather-bound book. He thought about something for a moment and then started writing with a small smile on his hidden face. Naruto just kept writing without a care in the world and about two hours later his door slid open and an older, plump and jolly looking witch peeked in and asked kindly: "Is there anything that you would like off of the trolley dear?"

Naruto looked over the sweets on the cart and after a moment he said: "Can I have the three largest boxes of Peppermint Toads and your last three boxes of Ice Mice please Milady?" The witch blushed at how polite he was being and gave him what he had asked for, taking his galleons and moving on to the next compartment after he thanked her. He put the boxes onto the seat next to him happily and went back to writing in his book, his soft smile hidden by his hood, his left hand flying over the page as he wrote, his eyes glowing gold slightly. A few people noticed that he was alone in the compartment and tried to go in to chat with him but he always told them to leave harshly. A few of the girls refused to leave when he had basically yelled for them to get out and tried to talk with him but then he got fed up and literally picked them up and threw them out of the compartment, sealing his door with a strong locking spell and tag so no one was able to get in and bother him again. More and more people passed by his compartment and tried to open the door to get inside but it would not budge no matter what they did. When they could not open it they called the Head Boy and Head Girl but they were not able to do anything about it either.

Through the rest of the trip people kept trying to get in and find out more of the mysterious stranger but the door would not open and he ignored everyone by putting his ear buds in and listening to his favorite music while reading a book for the rest of the trip, eating an Ice Mouse or Peppermint Toad every now and then. When the Hogwarts Express finally pulled into the station at Hogsmeade Naruto shrank his trunk, put it in his pocket, picked up the large boxes of candy and walked out the door, all of the students instantly making a path as he left the train: "Majesty!" Naruto turned to his right and smiled under his hood when he saw Kira rushing towards him waving, his face shining happily: "Kira! What are you going out here alone? Where are the others?" The two started talking and walked into the village, ignoring all of the students trying to get to school or the fans who were trying to get an autograph and wondering what an international Quidditch champion was doing in a small village such as Hogsmeade.

At a very large house on the other side of Hogsmeade Kyo was pacing back and forth nervously, everyone watching him with amused looks on their faces. Dragon cleared his throat and said as the king continued with his pacing: "You must calm down Highness. You are going to tire yourself out and wont be able to see Kitsune-Taichou until tomorrow." Kyo finally stopped pacing and sat down in a large chair by the fire, his mind still going a mile a minute. As a matter of fact he was so lost in though that he didn't notice Naruto being welcomed by everyone who was in the house at the moment. Dragon pointed to the chair by the fire and said in a quiet voice: "We will go into another room to give the two of you some privacy." "Thank you so much Dragon."

They all filed out quietly and Naruto put his cloak on a hook by the doorway and said: "Jii-Chan!!" Kyoshiro jerked his head up and tears came to his eyes when he saw his beloved grandson standing there with tears making his beautiful eyes shine brightly: "MY SUNSHINE!!" Naruto dashed forward and Kyoshiro jumped up, his grandson latching onto him as if his life depended on it: "Oh Jii-chan I have missed you so very much!" Kyoshiro wrapped him in a bone crushing hug and they just stood in the middle of the room and after a little while they sat down on one of the sofas, Naruto wrapping his arms around the waist of his grandfather with tears still rolling down his face: "I am so happy that this is not a dream! Many times have I woken up from a strange dream and gone to look for you but then remembered you were not there. When we won our first World Cup I was looking for you in the stands and then got sad when I remembered that you were not there either."

"And when I met Arsenio we wanted to tell you about it but...but..." Kyo noticed that his grandson had trailed off and when he looked down he saw that he was starting to shake, his eyes closed tightly as if he were in pain: "Sunshine! Shinigami get in here right now!" The door burst open and they all dashed in with worry on their faces. When the team saw what was wrong with their friend Shin said: "I will contact Max, Nasta and Arsenio right now." Quatre got to his knees in front of the two and spoke quietly: "Do not worry Naruto-sama we have already contacted your mates and the three should be here soon. Your Highness hold him as tightly as possible because his shaking is just going to get worse." Kyo wanted to say something but when his grandson started to whimper and tears were leaking from closed eyes he shut his mouth and cradled his sunshine, holding him tightly and rocking a little: "Please calm down my Sunshine Jii-chan is here."

Kyoshiro squeezed him tightly and sang in a soft voice: "You are my sunshine, my only sunshine, you make me happy when skies are gray. You'll never know dear how much I love you, please don't take my Sunshine away." The pain filled whimpers from Naruto faded slightly but he was able to tell that his grandson was still in pain. About three minutes later the three very large mates came rushing into the room, Naruto reaching for them with a very shaky hand: "I...it hurts Nasta..." Kyo reluctantly let his grandson go and watched as they held and whispered to him as Max injected the potions mixture, Naruto slowly calming down until he had fallen asleep in the arms of Arsenio as he usually did. The man picked him up and lay him down in the master bedroom that they had pointed out to him.

Once the three had explained everything that was going on they had to leave after kissing a sleeping Naruto on the cheek before leaving. Once they were gone Kyo turned to the Shinigami and said: "I went to introduce you to the ANBU team ONI that my Sunshine leads. I will leave it up to them if they wish to introduce themselves and show their faces." The four that had stood behind Kyo took their masks off one by one. The tallest one took his off to reveal sandy brown hair and golden eyes with a touch of hazel in them: "I am designated Dragon but my name is Remus Lupin." The second one removed his mask to reveal dark brown eyes and hair that looked slightly harsh: "I am designated Bear but my name is Tenzo Yamato."The next one removed his mask to reveal a young man with black hair and obsidian colored eyes with two strange looking lines on his face: "I am designated Phoenix but my name is Itachi Uchiha." The last man took off his mask to reveal smoky blue eyes and shoulder length black hair: "I am designated Wolf but my name is Regulus Black."

The team bowed to them and started introducing themselves as well: "I am Setsuna F. Seie Yamato, Seeker and Captain of the Shinjuku Shinigami. To my left are Quatre Winner, Shin Asuka and my brother in all but blood Kira Yamato and they are our Chasers. And to my right is Hiro Euie and Duo Maxwell our Beaters. We are pleased to finally be able to meet all of you." Kyoshiro and the ANBU team looked at them for a moment and when the king nodded Regulus said: "So Kitsune-Taichou is playing Quidditch with an Innovator, two Coordinators and four other Gundam pilots?" All of their eyes widened to unimaginable sizes and Duo whispered: "H...H...how?" Kyoshiro shifted in his seat and said with a calm look on his face: "Our blacksmith and one of our taijutsu instructors are also former Gundam pilots. I believe that their names are Wufei Chang and Trowa Barton."

They all gasped and Quatre sank down to the ground with tears falling down his face: "I knew it! I knew that they two of them were alive! When we were all separated after the wars I was told to give up hope that they would ever survive or be found alive!" Kira looked towards the king and ANBU and asked with a hopeful look in his eye: "Do you also know a man by the name of Athrun Zala Your Highness?" Kyo shook his head but Remus smiled slightly and said: "I know him Kira-san. He is a security officer at our outpost in Wave country. He has been trying almost obsessively to please Kitsune Taichou as he was the one to save his life." Regulus nodded and said: "As a matter of fact Taichou wanted to offer him the final slot in Team ONI. But then he had to leave so he has not been able to do it yet." All of them talked for a little while and then it started getting late so each person went to their rooms for the night. Kyo went to peek in at his grandson before going to bed when he noticed him tossing and turning, whimpering and grasping at air as if he were trying to take someone's hand.

Kyo rushed into the room and sat on the bed, squeezing his hand tightly: "Sunshine! Sunshine wake up you are having a nightmare!" Naruto jerked around in the bed a little more and his eyes snapped open as he sat up straight, gasping and holding his grandfather tightly: "She is here Jii-chan! That traitor who gave birth to that whore Kushina is here! I Saw that she is a teacher here! I do not want to see her Jii-chan! Please do not make me see her Jii-chan!!" Kyo squeezed his grandson tightly and just rocked slowly while running a hand through his hair, Naruto slowly calming down until he had fallen back asleep, Kyo tucking him back in and quietly leaving the room: "Sleep well Sunshine." He walked to his room and sat down on the bed before throwing up his silencing seals before ranting loudly about his former consort haunting his darling Sunshine even in his dreams.

The next morning Naruto had woken up early and was out training with his ANBU team, all of them enjoying the harsh training like they used to do, Naruto now able to do more since he was much bigger than before. Minato decided to join their training so that he could get stronger since he had lost some of his former strength sitting behind a desk when he was the Hokage. Once they had finished for the morning in order to eat something for breakfast Naruto went to take a bath and change into his normal outfit, putting his hair into a braid and putting his apron on so he could get started cooking. He had just finished making the tea and putting the rice to cook when the door to the kitchen opened and Kyo walked in and gave his grandson a big hug: "Good morning Jii-chan." "Good morning Sunshine. How are you doing this morning baby?"

Naruto served him a cup of tea and asked as he went back to cooking breakfast: "I am feeling good right now Jii-chan. Are you feeling better now that you were able to rant last night?" The cup froze halfway to the mouth of Kyo and he just looked at his grandson, who smiled and said: "I was able to feel the small chakra pulse when you activated your silencing seals. Juubi had to create a protective bubble of his chakra around me so that I would not get sick." Kyo put his head in his hands and said softly: "How could I have forgotten that my chakra makes you ill when I am angry? I am so sorry about that Sunshine." Naruto made a shadow clone to finish making the breakfast and sat next to his grandfather so he could give him a tight hug: "It is not your fault Jii-chan so do not blame yourself for anything. If anything it was the fault of your former consort that brought out my nightmares." Kyoshiro nodded and started drinking his tea again so Naruto dismissed his clone and went to finish making breakfast. Once everyone in the house was at the table Naruto served each of them and they all started eating, Kyo, Remus, Regulus, Itachi and Tenzo actually moaning at the wonderful flavors while Naruto ate his fruit bowl quietly with a pleased look on his face.

Once they were done Hiro and Quatre were washing the dishes while the others went about their own things. Naruto then decided to sit in a rocking chair on their porch reading a book on strategy his grandfather had brought him from home: "What do you want you traitorous bitch?" He looked up from his book when he heard his grandfather say that and saw the former consort of his grandfather standing a few feet away from their home, history teacher Sirius Black next to her with anger in his eyes: "How DARE you call Minerva such a thing!!" He pulled his wand but she put a hand on it to stop him from doing anything stupid then said: "Are you the representatives from the Hidden..." "SILENCE YOU UNGRATEFUL WENCH!" Naruto smiled and stood next to his grandfather, who put a hand on his shoulder and said so the other two were unable to hear: "Go inside please Sunshine. I will be able to handle this." "I can do that but I will send out Dragon and Wolf to be with you."

Naruto went inside and a moment later Wolf and Dragon came out in full uniform with their masks on, the both of them standing with their king: "So what are you here for?" Minerva was going to say something but Wolf held a hand up and said: "You will keep silent woman. Now Black-san answer the question if you would." Sirius looked at the now silent professor for a moment but then he said: "We are here to welcome those of the Hidden School to England. Headmaster Dumbledore wants the representatives to stay in the castle..." "No." Sirius stopped talking and Kyo said: "We are not going anywhere near the castle until the Goblet of Fire has been set up to receive names. And your idiotic headmaster has no power over us now get off of our property or we will force you to leave."

McGonagall left quickly but Sirius just stood there with anger in his eyes: "How dare you speak that way about Dumbledore you ba..." before he could finish his sentence there was a white flash and he was lying on the ground with blood on his clothes from a gash on his belly and the one with the dragon mask on his face standing over him with a bloody claw on his hand and amber eyes flashing behind the mask: "Talk against our king again Sirius Black and you will die." Sirius nodded quickly and then dashed away as fast as he could. The three then went back into the house and started laughing when they saw Naruto chasing Duo around the room throwing kunai at him because he had gotten chocolate on his clothes.


	4. Coming of Age

On October 9th, a month and some days after they had arrived at the house things were going as well as could be expected. Kyo, Team ONI and Minato were able to watch the Shinigami practice and were extremely impressed at how they performed as one unit instead of looking like separate individuals. Around twelve in the afternoon Naruto was in the kitchen making a sugar free lemon tart for his snack when he felt a very familiar set of presences coming towards the house and able to get past the wards without setting them off. he carefully finished the tart and put it into the refrigerator to cool, not worrying if anyone was going to eat it since he was alone for the day. He removed his apron and went to stand on the porch, a small smile on his face: "It is good to see the three of you again Athrun, Wufei and Trowa."

The three smiled and each gave him a quick hug: "It is good to see you again Crown chibi." Naruto let them go and said as he pouted and crossed his arms: "Stop calling me chibi! I am not four any longer." They chuckled and Naruto led them inside where they sat down at the kitchen table as he made tea: "So how have the three of you been? Did you have trouble finding us or getting through the town?" The three put their heads on the table and shuddered slightly, Naruto standing by the stove in confusion until his face cleared and he said: "It is a Hogsmeade weekend so you ran into the students from Hogwarts and Beauxbatons in the village." Wufei lifted his head a little and said lowly: "Oh Kami-sama the looks some of those sluts were giving us made me ill and it was disturbing." Naruto laughed a little and said as he put the tea on the table and then sat down with his milk and now finished tart he defended from Trowa: "We had to put up wards to be sure that they would stay away. A few of the professors have come down from the school to tell us things about those who were harmed getting too close but it is their fault for trying to trespass in the first place. Their headmaster even had the nerve to try and come through as well but when he was unable to he tried to use his positions to order myself and Jii-chan around as if we were commoners."

The three of them grew angry when they heard that and Athrun asked in a dark voice: "And what has been done about this insolent man?" "I challenged him to a magical duel of honor and needless to say he had his power taken by me, which I gave to his brother and my friend Aberforth and also won his family vaults which I also gave to Aberforth. Albus No Name was cast out of Europe and last we have heard he is dying in a hospital in North America. We told his brother where he has ended up but he wants nothing to do with him so we have said nothing." The three of them nodded in satisfaction and they talked for the rest of the afternoon, Naruto pouting slightly when Trowa managed to steal most of his tart when he wasn't looking. They were talking about how everything back home had been going when they heard: "Taichou we have finally come back from London!"

Naruto asked the three to stay behind for a moment and then went into the living room where he saw Remus, Regulus, Itachi and Tenzo putting bags down while Kyoshiro was lying drunk on the couch clutching a pillow with a goofy smile on his sleeping face: "He stayed in the Leaky Cauldron and got drunk again despite the last time it happened?"They nodded and one of them was going to say something when the front doors opened again and his team came in talking with each other happily, more bags in hand: "Quatre and Kira I have some people here who wish to see you." Naruto went into the kitchen and a moment later he came back out being closely followed by the other three, who froze when they saw who was in the living room: "I am going to take my Jii-chan to sleep the alcohol off in his room and then go to take a rest in my room. I was not able to sleep well last night and am getting tired again." They all bowed to him and then stood in complete shock when Naruto threw his grandfather over his shoulder with no effort and went upstairs, leaving them to their own devices and reunions. Naruto took his grandfather to his room and then went into the master bedroom where he opened the window to allow the air to flow and to let the late afternoon light in.

He lay down on his bed and yawned before he fell asleep with a picture of himself and his three soon to be mates clutched tightly in his hand: "Come back to me soon p...(yawn) please..." As he fell into a deeper sleep a white light came from the pendant on his forehead and grew over him until it covered his entire body, encasing him in what looked like a crystal cocoon, said young man now lying on his back with the picture clutched in his hand tightly, a troubled look growing on his sleeping face: "I...it hurts...It hurts..." He started thrashing slightly and suddenly he whimpered a little before letting loose a blood curdling, bone chilling pain filled scream that was even heard in Hogsmeade and by some on their way back to the castle. Kyoshiro jumped out of his bed and with the rest of those in the house he ran up to the master bedroom, broke down the door and went inside to see what was going on, the eyes of Kyo widening and filling with tears: "NO!" He dashed forward and started banging on the crystal chamber where he could see his precious sunshine writhing in pain and screaming but no sound being heard: "Sunshine! It is far to early for this! Fight it Sunshine! Fight this with everything you have!"

 

Everyone knew what was now going on but there was no way to stop it since the young man was now sealed in a crystal chamber and there was nothing that they could do to break it without hurting Naruto. They all went downstairs except for Kyoshiro, who did not want to leave his grandson alone so Minato decided to stay behind as well in case he was needed for something. They all walked downstairs with their faces filled with fear that Naruto would not be able to make it through an early inheritance. Quatre went outside and sat down in one of the chairs, pulling out his phone and calling Arsenio to let them know what was going on: 'Quatre? What is the matter my friend? You have never had...' "Naruto-sama was not able to stand the pain any longer Arsenio-san. Oh Kami he looks like he is in so much pain and the screams!! OH KAMI THE SCREAMS! I CAN STILL HEAR HIS SCREAMS OF AGONY!"

Arsenio just froze and he dropped his phone, which shattered on the ground, his tears rolling down his face because of what he had heard. Nasta and Max came into the kitchen with the last of the gifts when they saw him just standing in the middle of the room with tears rolling down his face as his shoulders shook with sobs. They threw what they were carrying on the table and went to him, Nasta asking urgently: "Arsenio what is the..." "He was no longer able to handle it...we...we...Oh dear Merlin!" He grabbed the two of them by the hands and apparated them directly to the house in Hogsmeade where Quatre was in the porch on his knees sobbing and being comforted by an unfamiliar young man: "Where...?" Trowa just pointed to the third floor master bedroom window and the three ran inside, the cries of Kyo echoing through the entire house. Arsenio dashed up the stairs with the other two behind him and the three stopped in the broken doorway and looking on in horror when they saw their beloved encased in what looked like a crystal coffin, Kyo banging on one of the sides and screaming at his grandson to fight the pain as he had in the past at least until his birthday. The three went to the crystal encased young man and started to do the same, the tears rolling down their faces as they saw Naruto writhing and screaming but they were unable to hold him and could not hear the screams, the picture still behind held tightly while Minato ran out of the room not being able to handle what was going on. 

 

The four stayed by the bed the entire day and refused meals or any kind of drink, only leaving the room if they had to use the restroom and even then only reluctantly. Kyo was actually starting to look relieved because his grandson was trying as hard as he could from preventing his change before his birthday but it seemed as if it would be a losing battle. At around seven that evening they were still there when Naruto opened his pain filled eyes, his hand on the crystal chamber wall, Kyo, Nasta, Max and Arsenio doing the same thing, the tears pouring down their faces despite them trying to smile: "I c...can...not fight it a...a...anymore. P...pl...please forgive m..."before he could finish talking his body arched and he screamed one more time before his eyes closed and his body went limp, the picture he had been holding onto for dear life the entire time falling to the side from his limp hand. Kyoshiro yelled in pure agony and he fainted dead away to the ground. The three men just sat on the bed with lost looks on their faces before screaming out a keening distress call, causing their families to worry and three students at Hogwarts doing the same thing as for some reason they also felt the pain of what had happened.

 

Inside of the room barely a little after 12:30 in the morning Arsenio was the only one left in the house who was able to stay awake. The crystal chamber had stopped glowing nearly two hours ago but it didn't disappear until ten after twelve. Max, Nasta and Kyo as well as himself tried to get Naruto to react but he wouldn't even move and they ended up falling asleep around his bed. Arsenio was thinking and then grew tired of just sitting there so he lifted his limp mate into his arms and carefully walked down the flights of stairs and to the library where he sank down onto the plush carpet and looked at the face of his mate, who had not moved despite going down three flights of stairs. Naruto now had porcelain white skin with the barest hint of a tan, his hair that had been mid back was now down to his knees and it had a shine that made it look like spun gold. He also had pointed ears, which gave away his Angelus Draconis heritage and a set of wings that had jeweled feathers the colors of their eyes and a few white ones that showed he still had at least three more mates to find before being a complete family.

He slowly rocked back and forth and started singing the song that Kyoshiro always sang that made his mate smile: "You are my (sob) sunshine, my only sunshine; you (sob) make me h...(sob) happy when skies are (sob) gray..." he slowly stroked the face of his beloved and continued: "You'll (sob) never know dear (sob) how much I l...love you..." "Please do...don't take my s...sunshine away." The eyes of Arsenio flew open and he looked down to see his beloved looking at him with sapphire blue and amethyst purple tinged eyes sparkling with happiness: "Ligi agapi you are awake!"He hugged Naruto as tightly as he dared and when the two pulled apart Naruto said in a low voice so he wouldn’t wake anyone up: "I am so sorry for making all of you worry so much Arsenio. But the pain was so great that the potion I had created would not have helped at all. It was only because of the Juubi that I was able to hold on as long as I did. So please forgive me for making all of you worry so much." Arsenio just gave his mate a long kiss and when they pulled apart Naruto waved his hand and the couch that was behind them turned into a large bed so they could get some sleep: "We should get (yawn) some sleep Ari so (yawn) we can sur(yawn) surprise everyone in the morning." Th elder nodded and they settled down under the covers to sleep, Arsenio insanely happy that his beloved mate made it through his early inheritance safely.

At 7:45 later that morning Remus had woken up and washed up in his bathroom before going to the master bedroom to see how everything was going with his Captain. He peeked in through the big hole in the wall as they had not repaired it yet and saw that the bed was empty: "NO!" Max, Nasta and Kyo jerked awake, their eyes widening when they saw that the bed was now empty, no sign of anyone having slept there. The others came into the room when they heard the yell and were talking and trying to figure out what to do when a sweet, sleepy sounding voice floated over the noise like a bell: "What in the worlds is going on up here? Arsenio and I were having a very peaceful sleep downstairs until all of this noise woke us up." They shut up and turned towards the door and saw a half asleep Naruto standing in the doorway wearing pajamas that were at least three sizes too large for him and a gloved fist rubbing one of his closed eyes. He nodded slightly when the noise had stopped and had turned to go back downstairs when he was bowled over by everyone who was hugging him tightly. When they noticed he was not hugging back they looked down and smiled softly when they saw he had fallen asleep again, lightly holding the shirts of Max and Nasta, a small smile on his face: "(yawn) What is going on up here?"

They all looked up to see Arsenio standing in the doorway rubbing the sleep from his eyes. When he saw his beloved curled up on the floor sleeping happily he sighed with a small smile on his face and Nasta put the young man into bed: "So when did he wake up Arsenio?" "it was around 12:40 this morning when ligi agapi finally opened his eyes but he was still very tired so he transfigured the library seat into a bed a fell asleep almost at once. The only reason he woke up was because of the noise that all of you were making a moment ago. Now we should all go downstairs and let him sleep since we do have a party we need to set up for tonight." Everyone agreed and went downstairs to set up but Kyo didn't want to leave his grandson alone in the room so he decided to stay and sit with him, Itachi bringing him something to eat before going downstairs to start preparing for the 16th birthday of Naruto.

 

Meanwhile, inside of the castle Harry Potter Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini were in the Slytherin common room looking into the fire with curiosity and concern on their faces. The three had felt the heartbreaking distress call of three elder dominant Angelus Draconis and also felt the need to make the call as well and they had no idea why. They just sat quietly for a little bit but then one of them said: "Since it's a Hogsmeade weekend should we go into the village and look for the Angelus Draconis who made the call last night? They may need our help or something may have gone wrong with their family or something." The three thought about it for a minute and then Draco said: "We will go after breakfast and see if..." Before he could finish his sentence the three sat straight and inhaled deeply, their eyes becoming slitted with their Draconis features as well then they stood up: "An unknown submissive has just come into their inheritance!" The three jumped up and rushed into their shared dorm room to shower and make themselves presentable so they could introduce themselves to the unknown submissive. They were able to tell that the submissive had three dominant mates but was looking for three more to have a complete family so they were hoping to be able to meet the person and have a chance to have children and a family of their very own.

Once they were done getting ready Harry, Draco and Blaise rushed down to eat a few pieces of toast and some tea for breakfast then went to check out with Filch before taking an early carriage to go into Hogsmeade and find a presentable gift for the "girl". A few hours later at the house Naruto had opened his eyes and stretched before sitting up in his bed. He looked around and saw his grandfather dozing in one of the chairs next to the bed, a thin line of drool running down his chin: "Jii-chan wake up!" Kyoshiro jerked awake and yelled slightly before falling off of his chair, looking around and the sleep fading from his eyes when he saw him sitting up in bed: "Sunshine! Happy Birthday my precious baby!" Naruto helped him stand up and Kyo gave his grandson a hug in the process, kissing his cheek as he did so: "Come now sunshine you need to have a bath before going down for breakfast, or lunch now seeing as it is now 11 in the mid afternoon." Naruto nodded and went to his closet to get the outfit he had specially made for him to wear on the day he turned 16: "Sunshine I am going downstairs so please come down when you are done." "Of course Jii-chan I will see all of you in a little while."

As Kyo made his way down the stairs he heard a knock on the door and felt three unfamiliar magical signatures on the other side of said door. He whispered into the ear of Minato, who nodded and went to get the door while everyone else finished off their decorating and sat down, Kyo in the large chair by the fireplace, his outlined body looking positively evil because of his blood red hair and the size of the flames behind him. After a couple of minutes Minato came back into the room being followed by three young men in expensive well made robes, each with a beautifully wrapped gift in their hands. The three of them bowed to the room and as Blaise was the eldest of them he decided to speak: "My name is Blaise Zabini, the blond man to my left is Draco Malfoy and the last young man of our group is Harry Potter. We felt the call of an Angelus Draconis submissive. We were also able to feel that said submissive has mates already but we wish to follow the traditions and greet said submissive with a gift on their birthday."

Max, Nasta and Arsenio looked at them in happy approval and whispered to Kyo, who also nodded in apparent approval: "As you are following tradition you are welcome to stay for the private and public birthday party later on in the day." "Jii-chan can I come down now or are you still in the middle of preparations?" Kyo went into the hall to the stairs while the three were invited to sit down, Max, Nasta and Arsenio sitting across from them but before they could say anything the door opened and Kyo came back in, sitting back down in his chair with a smile on his face: "Don't be shy Sunshine come on in!" There was a slight shuffling in the hallway and the second door opened, the jaws of everyone but Kyo and Team ONI dropping. Standing in the doorway was Naruto, his hair in a braid that had sapphires wound in it twinkling in the light happily with his forehead pendant glowing slightly. He was wearing a stark white male kimono that had delicate silver designs all over it with some rubies spread over it like roses. On his feet he was wearing delicate looking silver sandals that had a dark blue whirlpool on the top. He had on brand new white gloves and the sleeves of his kimono went over his hands, which was why they were barely seen through the fabric. And over all of that he was wearing what looked like a white cloak fastened with a golden chain and a ruby colored whirlpool on the back that looked as if it were moving.

Those in the room went forward to wish him a happy birthday but Blaise, Draco and Harry just sat there with the gifts on their laps, drool running down their chins and a small trickle of blood coming from their noses. When Naruto saw the three standing there he scrunched his face slightly but then covered his mouth to hide his smile and said: "Now that is an interesting display of manners, especially from heirs of three ancient houses." Blaise, Draco and Harry all broke out of their stupor and each put their gifts into his arms before running out of the house, mortified looks on their faces because they had made fools of themselves in front of an absolutely gorgeous submissive that they were each drawn to. The three had barely made it to the warded front gate that lead to the trail going into Hogsmeade when there was a yellow flash and Minato appeared in front of them, a couple of wet towels in hand, which he handed them so they could clean up: "Please don't leave yet young men! His Majesty was not disgusted by what happened he was actually amused but was taught not to show it to those he does not know. So would the three of you reconsider coming back to take part in the parties?"

Back at the house Naruto was sitting at the right hand of his grandfather at the table but the seat immediately to the left of the king was empty as he was not married. After a few moments of waiting the dining room doors opened and Minato came in, being closely followed by Blaise, Draco and Harry, each with an embarrassed look on their faces because of what happened. They bowed to those who were sitting at the table and Blaise said with his head down: "We are sorry for our terrible display of manners my lords." Each of those at the table bowed their heads in return and Kyo said with a smile on his face: "Let me introduce those who are right now sharing our table. At my right hand is my beloved Sunshine, grandson and heir Yukimura Sasuke Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto bowed his head a little with a small smile on his face and Kyo continued with the introduction of the others.

Next to him are his elder mates Arsenio Dacascus, Nasta Delericey and Maximillius Maddison." The three bowed their heads slightly and the introductions continued: "Next to them are his most trusted security team Dragon, Bear, Wolf and Phoenix. Next is the Sire of my grandson and former Yondaime Hokage Minato Namikaze. Next are friends of my Sunshine Kira Yamato and Security Captain Athrun Zala." They each inclined their heads again and Kyo continued to introduce those who were sitting at his left side: "To my left are teammates of my Sunshine Hiro Yui, Duo Maxwell, Trowa Barton, Quatre Winner, Wufei Chang, Setsuna F. Seie and last but certainly not least is Shin Asuka. You three can sit in the seats on his other side but please do so by age please." The three bowed to the table once again and sat down as asked, each of them nervous being around people they didn't know. After a little while they all started eating and talking amongst themselves, all of them enjoying each others company.

Back at the castle it was already past curfew for those returning from Hogsmeade and Professor Sirius Black and Professor Lily Potter were growing worried. They had checked in with Filch and saw that Harry and two of his friends had checked out at 8:30 which meant that they had been out in the village for nearly ten hours. They had asked many of the returning students, including their other friends the Weasley twins but no one had seen them at all. Sirius and Lily called in James when he had gotten out of work and they went into the village themselves to question the store owners who were still open at that time of night. The owner of the small jewelry store nodded when he looked at the pictures and said as he pointed down the road: "Yes those three were in here this afternoon saying that they were looking for birthday gifts for someone but wouldn't say who. They went to the mansion on the other side of the village after they left and they may still be there." The three thanked him and hurried down the road to see if anything had happened to the boys and they needed help. When they reached the house their jaws dropped when they saw all of the beautiful lights that seemed to make a trail to the back so they followed the lit path where they heard the sounds of a party coming from the back. They continued and when they reached the back they froze when they saw tons of people having fun and laughing, the boys nowhere in sight: "This is a private party so who are you and what are you doing here?"

They turned around quickly and saw a young man with black hair and green eyes, more green than those of Harry and was also wearing some kind of military uniform that they had not seen before. They kept looking and saw that he was nearly six feet tall: "Well? I am waiting for your answer intruders." The three shook their heads to clear them and James said: "I am Auror James Potter, this is my wife Lily Potter and our family friend Sirius Black. Our son Harry and his two friends Blaise Zabini and Draco Malfoy have missed curfew for those who had gone to the village and the shop owners told us that they were seen coming this direction earlier in the day." Athrun just looked at them for a moment but then he said as they breathed sighs of relief: "They have been here all day and are going to remain here for the night so they do not go back in the dark. They will be escorted back in the morning as the Hidden School representative will go to place their names within the Goblet of Fire before many of the students are awake so they are not bothered."

James, Lily and Sirius were going to go forward and say something but Athrun was already walking away and a dome appeared around the entire house and the full backyard so they could not cross and try to take the boys before they wanted to leave. The three just looked back at the party for a little bit but then they figured they could question the boys when they returned in the morning so they walked back down the road and into the village proper to return to Hogwarts, Athrun watching from a hidden spot to be sure that they had left before going back so he could return to the party.


End file.
